Lost Fusion
by some bored writer
Summary: Freshmen Derick Jones, the class nerd just thought he was a average human being but when he has a dream everything changes. Now he is in a whole different world ( contains questionable romance depending on the readers state of mind) (NOT a self insert)
1. it was just a dream Right?

" And stay out " Ronnie said laughing with his friends as they close the door behind them.

A kid named Derick picked himself off the floor dusted himself off and adjusted his glasses.

 _Good thing those didn't break or my parents would kill me,_ he thought.

Looking around Derick found an old thrown out desk so he went over and grabbed his notebook out of his bag and started to scan a page.

It read

* * *

clubs/sports to join

Soccer:failed

Tennis:failed

Robotics club:failed

* * *

He then wrote down _Football:failed._

Derick sighed, putting his notebook away and began walking back to his house.

Derick happened to live live about two minutes walking distance from school so it was very uncommon for him to come home late.

when he reached the steps to his front door he was greeted by his worried mother ushering him inside.

" Honey where you trying to get into sports again you know your not..." Mom cut off abruptly as she saw me with tears welling in my eyes.

" why cant you just support me for once mom!" I screamed letting out all my anger.

" honey its not that i just don't" " well then believe in me for once" Derick ran up to his room passing his father as he slammed the door.

Derick wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore, they started streaming down his face like rivers.

 **"Derick"** said a unknown voice.

" Just leave me alone" he shouted thinking it was his mother.

" **Derick!** " the voice said louder.

It was so loud that Derick got up and opened his door and shouted " for that last time leave me alone!" before slamming the door shut again.

in a couple a minutes Derick regained his composure just to hear a familiar Ringtone.

He went through his backpack to see his Friend Sam was calling him.

"hello" he answered his voice still a little shakey

After a couple of seconds of shuffling he got a reply " me and the others wanted to know if you could hang out tomorrow" he said sounding oddly distant and stoic

" yeah sure i will get my chores done and see you there" he said his mood lightened, he look out his window to see it was already pitch dark.

Derick took a shower put on a tang top and sweats then jumped into bed.

Felling his mind clear up from all the drama and started to doze off.

Except something was wrong he thought he heard a voice say " We better get to sleep."

But there is no one else in the room.

He then opened his eyes to see nothing by blackness all around him.

knowing his was dreaming he tried looking around to try and see what else there was.

There wasn't much Except two very odd figures that had the shapes of humans.

One of them looked like a short yellow male while the other from the hushed voices he could hear seemed to be a slightly taller Green female.

Curious he moved his head forward and strained to listen in.

" Nothings working" the green female seemed to say.

" its alright we will figure out something" the yellow one said moving closer to her which seemed to comfort her.

It was hard for Derick to hear because they looked far away and had their backs towards him.

" No it's too late When he wakes up we are gonna forget ourselves and think we are him" the green one said lifting her hands to her face.

" That may be true but i will never forget you" the yellow one said then afterwards seemed to kiss the green one on the cheek.

Confused Derick stood still afraid he might wake up if he moves.

The green one giggled then kissed the yellow one back as both of then began to form tears under their eyes.

Wanting to stop the sadness he waved at them and yelled " hey can i help" he said regretting his decision as they both looked at him shocked and everything vanished.


	2. Wake up

Derick Jolted up relieved to be back in his bed instead of just a dark opening Who were those people? he wondered " why do i feel like i know them" he

said out loud confused.

Hearing footsteps come up to his door he quickly put on a plain green shirt with dark blue jeans.

The footsteps stopped a couple feet from his door then retreated the other way.

After about five minutes of deep thought Derick's father opened the door.

" Son, time for breakfest mom made waffles."

With his mind still wandering he went downstairs and sat down at the table next to his baby brother,Mike.

" good morning Derick" Mom said bringing out the food.

Not paying full attention Derick did not respond,instead he just ate his food quietly.

His mom sat still for a moment, trying to spark up a conversation he just said the first thing that came to mind.

" so its Saturday. do you have any plans" she asked Derick knocking him out of his somewhat trance.

" Sam wanted me to come over today is it alright if i go?"

She just nodded and began picking up everyone's plates and did the dishes.

In a hurry to explain the weird dream he raced over to sam's and rang the door bell twice.

After a couple seconds he answered the door and just said "come in"

I waited for him to close it until we headed up to his room.

* * *

As soon as she heard the door close she began breaking into tears.

" why don't you go up to your room and play with your new toys" Derick's father said to his confused son.

" is mommy gonna be ok?" Mike asked turning to his father.  
" Mommy is going to be just fine" he said messing up the hair of the 9 year old as he went by.  
He got up to go and comfort his wife.  
" He doesn't know does he" She said now on her knees.

"its alright if he does not find out on his own we will tell him when he gets back"

* * *

When they got to his room he found out he wasn't the only one he invited, their Friend Von was sitting in a chair messing around on his phone while their other Friend Jamie was sitting down on his bed reading a book.

both Derick and Sam sat down on two chairs facing the others.

" so why did you invite us here?" Jamie asked closing her book.

" yea why did you?" Von said deciding to join in.

 _good i wasn't the only one that didn't know._

" oh no specific reason i just that we coul-"

Derick was confused Sam just cut off but he lips were still moving.

 **" Morion can you hear me?"**

" what who said that?" Derick said looking around seeing nothing but the vast empty space.

 _"This is just like the dream"_ he realized.

And in a blink of a second he saw the two figures again.

" Listen Morion" the yellow one was speaking this time.

" You are not who you think you are" he said in a serious tone.

" Wait what who is Morion?"

The yellow one looked at me shocked at the green one came up closer and whispered something that i can barely hear.

" He thinks he is Derick" she whispered, the yellow nodding his head

She then turned to me, "that's not important right now what is is that you get out of there"

" why" i ask already knowing the answer.

" we cant talk right now just get up and leave!"

Then the blackness went away and he found himself on the floor of some sort of room.

 **Hey i hope you liked this chapter im sorry for the cliff hanger, anyway please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Jadeite

Derick sat up shocked.

" wait what" he screamed shocked

He almost fainted as he saw himself on the reflective walls.

Instead of his normal pale skin tone his entire body was light grey except his hair witch was more like a light red.

He then staggered trying to get up.

" Who am i" he said his voice oddly deeper then usual

He heard foot steps coming from somewhere in the distance.

 _"hide"_

He didn't know what the voice was but he did what it said.

Staggering over to a corner he sat down ready to pounce at whoever came through the door.

After a couple seconds the footsteps reached the door and it lifted up.

" Morion?" the person called walking into the room

As the person went further in he was able that he or she was a tall green person.

Not knowing what instincts to trust out of fear he lunges he tries to lunge at the person.

Still not used to the body he just falls to the floor as the person turns around.

" Morion there you are" the person said reaching out a hand.

Having no better option he grabbed its hand as it lifted him up.

he then backed up " who are you" he said still not used to the voice.

" you don't remember me im" she then stopped and looked down.

" oh..right" she said grimly

"well anyway" she said her light tone coming back " that's not important right now what matters is that we save the others"

She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room into a long hallway.

" what is this place" he said stumbling behind her.

"questions later" she sighed slowing down.

" can you at least tell me your name?" he asked panting.

" its...Jadeite"

* * *

 **HEY LOYAL READERS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER,ANYWAY STILL OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND PLEASE! REVIEW ON ANYTHING! I BEG OF YOU IT REALLY HELPS! P.S i know that all of a sudden you know jadeite's gender but i did not have a better way of reveling it.  
**

" well anyway"


	4. 1 thousand years

So Your saying that i have been in that room for 1 thousand years? Morion asked calmly now sitting down on a couch in a house that seemed oddly familiar.

Jade was sitting next to him tinkering with some new gem tech.

" yes" she said not looking at him.

But Morion had more questions.

" what is all of this how is this possible" he just blasted out

Jadeite looked at him sternly.

" this" she responded standing up " is the real world."

"What do you mean real world" he asked stunned from the response.

Her mouth opened up to responded but then closed them forming a smile looking at something.

" what is i-" Morion wasn't able to finish his sentence as he got flung up from his seat and flew halfway across the room.

Morion sprung up from the floor to see jadeite and a blue gem on the floor laughing.

He just tilted his head confused as they regained there composure and looked at him.

" MORION" The blue gem yelled rushing over to him in shocking speed.

Jadeite just sat down smiling.

" do i know you " Morion asked the blue gem.

The blue gem patted him on the back " Its tourmaline"

He then saw a blue flash of light and Then in the blink of an eye his was face first on the floor.

" And that is for forgetting about me" The gem said sitting down next to the now laughing jadeite.

" Hey that's not funny" he said pulling of a slight grin cleaning himself off.

Morion sat back down next to the two having there hushed conversations.

 _" Tourmaline the prankster as always"_

 _" you have to admit it was funny"_

Morion shook his head as he saw a circle a little bit ahead of him light up and see 4 people emerge from the light.

Tourmaline then stood up and zoomed over to a short and purple one grabbed them and zoomed them away as the light blue and red one looked at me and gasped.

Except a short and chubby human started walking up to me.

Jadeite just rushed over to the other two and started to explain everything.

Morion just sat still confused.

 _" ughh i cant remember anything!"_

 _" hey at least we remember each other"_

" who are you" the human asked shaking Morion form his thoughts

" ummm" he responded looking down not able to respond " i don't really know either" he blurted out

The three others walked over and huddled over him.

Morion then got a sudden a pain as if he was breaking apart.

" oh its so good to see you" the teal one said freaking out

the other one just shifted her glasses, " im Garnet" she said pointing at herself " and this is pearl" she said pointing at the slim skinny gem.

Morion then began painting the pain growing.

Jadeite then pushed through with a face of concern "are you alright?"

" I don't know i just feel sick" Morion said worriedly.

Both pearl and Garnet gasped and Jadeite got up closer.

" Its alright your just unfusing" she said reassuringly

" Wait what" Morion yelled confused.

" you will understand soon" Garnet said smiling.

" give him space" Pearl said backing them away.

" But i wanna see" the kid muttered in protest as pearl pulled him back.

The pain grew sharper as he could barely stand.

then all of a sudden everything stop and he sat fell down panting.

He looked around confused as the others looked at him with faces of pure shock.

" Aww nothing happened" the kid grunted as the others stared at him.

He then stood up and looked around to see right in front of him two more gems a short yellow one and a small skinny yellow one.

" BUT YOUR A FUSION HOW DO YOU STILL EXIST" Pearl yelled out.

Even Garnet who seemed like the leader stood still in shock.

Morion fainted from the sudden shock

* * *

Topaz looked on as he saw Morion slam onto the floor for Jadeite to sigh and pick him up and take him away muttering something under his breath.

But Topaz could not suppress his happiness as he ran over and hugged Emerald as tight as he could. Both of them giggled as Topaz lifted her up in the air to look her in the eyes. " were free" he said kissing her on the cheek. She just giggled as he put her down.

Both them looked over to see tourmaline returned with amethyst and pearl on the verge of tears while garnet just smiled.

They both smiled back as the 4 of them started yelling in happiness at seeing them again.

" where is Rose?" Emerald asked breaking the moment.

They all fell in silence as the kid tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around to eye him in confusion.

" Rose was my mom" he said looking away " she died giving birth to me" Emerald looked down saddened at the loss of her Friend.

" well whats your name?" she asked calmly " It's Steven" he said cheering up " well then Steven im Emerald nice to meet you" she said smiling

" and that" she said pointing at topaz who was explaining everything to tourmaline, " is Topaz" Steven giggled and ran up to Garnet who placed him on her shoulder.

" Are you serious how is that possible" he asked backing up

Topaz just shrugged " i have no idea but it happened"

Tourmaline and amethyst couldn't shut up about it they kept talking about it for hours laughing when one of them would crack a joke every once in a while.

" So they are still a couple" Topaz said joining Emerald and the others.

" i think it's cute" Emerald giggled as pearl sighed.

" you wont believe the pranks they have pulled" she sighed looking at the couple laughing together.

Topaz just rolled his eyes at the endless amount of jokes those guys could pull when they thought together.

" so how did you get out" garnet asked Steven climbing down her shoulders sitting down on the couch next to Emerald.

" oh we just were able to talk to Morion through what he thought were dreams" She said looking at Topaz.

Topaz smiled and continued " Derick" he said jokingly causing Emerald to snicker.

Confused they just listen on.

" anyway he once went to a Friends place and we were able to take control and make him wake up" Topaz said finishing the subject.

" is Morion that Tall grey gem" Steven asked standing up.

" Yes he was us fused but he somehow managed to exist after we broke apart" Emerald responded.

" Speaking of Morion" pearl said getting back into the conversation " who is going to explain all this to him?"

* * *

 **Hey guys i hope you liked it (Emerald :D) anyway please put down a review you guys are great thank you for following me this far (also shout out to for his help also for tourmaline (Tourmaline was all him) anyway have a great day/night!  
**


	5. Lapis

Morion woke up expecting to be back in his old room.

He then stood up felling his body.

" so it wasn't a dream" he muttered looking around seeing nothing but a door and a bed.

" Then that means" he said his expression turning worried.

He then recounted his memories, the one sticking out the most was when he saw the two people from his dreams right in front of him.

Except they came out of him, Morion shivered at the thought then walked through the door.

" oh your awake" Pearl said standing right in front of the door.

Morion stumbled back as the gem put her hand down.

"look im sorry about the whole uh"

" it's fine" Morion sighed walking down the hall to see the others.

Tourmaline and Amethyst were sitting on the counter laughing about some unknown thing while Jadeite was sitting on the couch with Emerald and Topaz.

When Morion came into view they all looked at him awkwardly.

" Hey Morion you sleep well" Jadeite asked looking up at him.

 _" that's a dumb question"_ he thought as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

" Yea i guess so" he muttered.

Both Emerald and Topaz sat there confused on what to say.

" Hey guys" a light voice yelled as the screen door opened.

Morion turned to see Steven coming in with Garnet right behind him.

Pearl then came back into the room then smiled as he Steven walked up to her.

" Hey Pearl look what we found" Steven said ecstatically as he pulled out a large teal artifact from his backpack.

" Steven what did i tell you to do when you find these things" she asked swiping the artifact from Steven.

" It's alright Pearl" Garnet said walking into the house.

All the other gems got up to see the strange rock as Morion just sat still.

" Where did you find it?" Tourmaline asked from behind Steven.

" It was inside the cliff" Steven said putting down his backpack.

" Well we should bubble it so that it can't hurt anyone" Topaz said annoyed that he was too short to see above Pearl.

Emerald nodded taking the artifact and warping it away.

Garnet then walked over and sat right next to Morion.

" You must be confused" she said with the same stoic tone.

 _" you can say that again."_

Morion sat still trying to wrap his mind around what's going on.

" and i understand that" Garnet muttered

" It's our fault" Emerald said from the middle of the room.

"What's going" Steven was cut short as Pearl ushered him back out side. " Go hang out with err Connie" alright she said closing the door.

" To put it blankly your whole life was a lie" Amethyst yelled smiling.

" Amethyst" Pearl yelled while Emerald and Garnet just scowled at her.

" It was a lie" he said looking down.

" Sometime love is a little to strong" Topaz said looking at Emerald who just giggled.

Morion then looked up at the others with a smile on his face.

" My whole life was a lie" he said laughed.

Garnet looked at him shock while Pearl gasped.

" Are you happy" Tourmaline asked shocked.

Topaz and Emerald stood back with a look of empathy.

Morion then Stood up nodding.

in unison all the gems sighed in relief.

Morion ran over and tripped Tourmaline laughing.

" And that was for yesterday" he said laughing.

Tourmaline looked up shocked but then smiled glad to have his Friend back.

Pearl was on the brink of tears while garnet just stood up and smiled.

But Topaz and Emerald had were the most happy of the gems as they hugged each other relived.

But none of them noticed the gem on Morion's neck start to glow brightly.

Then all of a sudden a Grey Scythe fell onto the floor causing all of them to turn around.

Topaz and Emerald just looked at each other then back at Morion.

" Your weapon" they said together.

Morion Grabbed the Scythe a smile erupting on his face.

" Cool" he exclaimed throwing from hand to hand.

" we all have one" Emerald said forming a staff from her shoulder.

wiping away her tears, Pearl Formed her spear while garnet formed her gauntlets.

Amethyst pulled out her whip while Tourmaline formed what appeared to be armored Leggings.

Topaz formed what looked like a bent saber from ancient Egypt.

" It's one of the aspects of being a gem" Amethyst said deforming her whip.

The rest of them soon followed while Morion's scythe vanished.

" Gems it's peridot" Garnet said walking towards the warp pad in the middle of the house.

The others went to the warp pad while Morion stood there his mouth open.

Tourmaline padded his back as he walked by " Future vision" he muttered as he got onto the warp pad.

" so who is peridot" Topaz asked Pearl right before they warped away.

Morion stood there in the middle of the room alone.

Morion sighed then heard the screen door open to see Steven followed by a Friend.

" See i wasn't joking" Steven said as his Friend looked at Morion amazed.

Not used to the attention he backed up confused.

" Oops, i forgot im Connie" She said stretching out her arm.

" Nice to meet you im Morion" he said shaking her hand.

" we were gonna show you around town" Steven said smiling grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the temple.

Morion was momentarily blinded as the stunning light.

as soon as he got to open his eyes Steven and Connie rushed him down the stairs and into the town.

 _" this looks nice"_ he thought glad they were finally slowing down.

" Hey Morion have you ever tried Donuts" Steven asked rushing into a store.

Morion wasn't able to respond as he was already at a counter while two people looked at him confused.

" who is this" the shorter female asked.

" Hi Sadie hi Lars This is Morion" Steven said looking at the menu.

" what will you have" Sadie asked smiling.

" what will you have" Steven asked looking up at Morion.

" oh uhh..Chocolate?" Morion responded.

" You heard him" Steven said as Sadie grabbed two Chocolate and one maple doughnut and put it in a bag.

Connie grabbed the book as Steven grabbed Morion and pulled him out of the store.

" Goodbye mister" Sadie yelled.

Morion waved goodbye before he was yanked out.

After about a minute of walking they got back to the beach and sat down.

" So where did you come from" Connie asked handing them there donuts.

" He was locked in a cell for 1 thousand years, forced to live a simulation of a fake life" Steven said swiftly eating his doughnut.

Connie gasped as she looked at Morion.

" im so sorry that happened to you" she said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

" It's alright" he said finishing his.

 _" this life is so much better"_

The three of them sat there for a minute looking off into the ocean.

" oh hey i know what we can do" Connie said standing up.

Steven looked over the other way with mixed expressions on his face.

Confused Morion looked over to see a blue gem staring directly at him.

" Oh hey lapis" Steven said running up to her.

Morion tried to stand up but all of a sudden there was a flash of blue and he was flung into the ocean.

Still not used to his body he began to freak out failing wildly at the waves.

Yet nothing worked, his face filled with fear as he began to sink into the ocean Energy draining from limbs.

 _" Not like this"_ he thought as his arms stopped and his eyes closed.

 _His mouth opened as his lungs were bursting._

Then in a blur something lifted him up and brought him back to the shore.

He opened his eyes to see the blue gem.

Hugging him.

" Morion" both Connie and Steven yelled rushing over to them.

Morion Stood still Confused as to why he was being hugged.

" i missed you so much" the gem said seemingly crying."

" Lapis you know Morion?" Steven asked confused.

 _" she knows me"_ Morion wondered not able to move.

" why did you leave me" she said lifting her head up.

Morion was finally able to get a good look at the gem.

Morion just stood there having no idea what to say.

Lapis let go allowing Morion to stumble back.

" it wasn't his fault he was stuck on a ship" Steven said defending him.

" Did someone take you" Lapis asked lifting up water from the ocean.

 _" so that is how"_

Not wanting a problem Morion just waved his hands and shook his head.

" No it's alright" he said getting comfort from just looking at her.

 _" she's a beauty"_ he thought as he walked closer.

Lapis giggled as they got nose to nose.

 _" wait what am i doing''_ Morion wondrous confused from his actions.

Steven blushed and walk away with Connie.

" I knew you would never leave me" Lapis said quietly as she leaned in.

Morion stood there in shock as she kissed him.

She then tried to pull back but Morion pulled her closer as she blushed a dark blue.

 _" i hope this never ends"_ he thought as some of his memories came back to him.

 _" this is the best life ever"_


	6. Long Awaited cuddling

Morion walked through the screen door right as the moon was at it's peak just to get stared at by Jade.

" where were you all day" Jadeite asked the soaked gem.

" oh well i umm" Morion stood there dripping not knowing what to say.

Jadeite just rolled his eyes and through him a towel.

" Clean yourself up" she grunted sitting down at the counter.

Morion caught the towel and swiftly cleaned himself his mind still in awe.

 _" how am i gonna explain this?"_

Wanting to change the subject he asked the first question that came to mind.

" where are the others" he asked putting the towel away.

" they are all in there rooms, but Emerald and Topaz should be out soon."

Now Morion had to tell the truth or it would itch his mind until the end of days.

" Does the name Lapis ring a bell to you" Morion asked quietly.

Jadeite snapped around to look Morion straight in the eye's.

" You know Lapis" she asked shocked.

" not really, she just knew me an" Morion was cut short as Jade interrupted.

" That's why you were soaking, did she attack you" she asked her light care free tone turning into a stern and serious one.

" well she threw me in the ocean bu" Morion was cut off again as she stood up.

" where is she" she asked her gem glowing.

" no no she is the reason im still here" he said blushing.

Jadeite relaxed to see Morion blushing to start laughing quietly.

" you like her" she said punching lightly in the shoulder.

" what no" he said backing up making his face turn darker grey.

Jadeite just covered her mouth still laughing.

" does she know" she asked in the stereotypical gossip queen in high school.

" who knows what" Topaz asked as both Emerald and Topaz were standing in the middle of the room looking at the two.

" how long were you there" Morion asked amazed he did not hear them.

" Long enough to hear about this Lapis" Emerald said saying her name slowly trying to get used to it.

Morion gulped his cheeks now a charcoal black.

Morion was about to object until Jadeite started laughing again.

" i think Morion Likes her" she said barely able to suppress screaming.

" you got it all wrong" he said in his defense.

 _" do i"_ he wondered as the gems shifted there attention to him.

" Morion" Topaz was the first to speak.

" We uhh fused make you and umm" he said trying to come up with words.

" so technically we made you" Emerald said for Topaz.

" we makes us your parents" Topaz said smiling finally coming up with the words.

Both Morion and Jadeite stood there shocked at what the two gems were saying.

" And we forbid this relationship until we meet this Lapis" she said finishing the conversation.

Jadeite just continued to laugh while Morion stood there awe-struck.

 _" there are acting like my parents"_ he thought mentally face palming.

" you don't get it it's not like that" he sighed as they all heard a knock at the door.

They all turned around to see Lapis standing in front of the door to shy to look up.

 _" oh my god i am in love with her"_ he concluded as he felt a mixture of nervousness and shyness all at once.

Topaz and Emerald looked on while jadeite went up to the door.

" Yes?" she asked confused opening the door.

" I came to see Morion" she said looking directly at him through the door.

Morion stood still to shy to say anything While Topaz looked at her top to bottom nodding his head while Emerald Couldn't conceal a grin that stretched across her entire face.

Morion just looked at the two gems for help but all they did was motion 'go' with there hands smiling.

Jadeite moved out of the way as Morion gulped and walked to the door.

" ye-yes" he asked his voice squeaking from all the pressure.

Lapis just giggled witch made Morion blush from embarrassment.

Lapis then looked lifted her hand up and grabbed Morion by the arm and whisked him away.

Morion almost shaked out of his skin as she grabbed him Turing around his just saw Jadeite laughing while Emerald was grinning form head to toe.

Morion still not used to his body could barely keep up as they began running,Almost tripping over everything Lapis laughed making Morion want to rush past her.

He ran as fast as he could until he got right up next to her then all of a sudden she was gone.

Well not exactly she was just flying.

Morion looked up as he saw her with wings seemingly made of water race past him with shocking speed.

He then stopped felling defeated he just sat down then all of a sudden she swooped down and grabbed him.

" Hold on " she said boosting straight in the air making Morion grab her by the waist.

Morion gulped as he saw there were hundreds of feet in the air.

He looked up to see Lapis smiling, "don't worry we are almost there" she said reassuringly.

Trying to get the idea of flying out of his mind he just looked around in the sky to see it was bright out.

 _" It's day already!"_ he thought shocked.

In a matter of moments they landed on a the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

" You can open your eyes now" she giggled letting him go.

Not knowing there were closed he opened them to see the ocean from afar.

 _" yep worth it"_ he concluded turning around to see lapis sitting down on a blanket with food in the middle.

 _' a picnic'_

Morion stood there not knowing what to do.

 _" hey you cant get made at me i haven't done this before" (omg he broke the fourth wall XD)_

Lapis motion for him to sit beside her.

" what is this" Morion asked surprised.

" well i just thought that" she looked away her cheeks turning a dark blue.

Morion then suddenly was caught off guard as she kissed him then backed away real fast.

Morion just sat there stunned not knowing how to respond.

Lapis blushed heavily then tried to snap Morion back.

" Morion are you ok" she asked waving her hands.

Morion shook his head snapping back to reality.

" yea im fine" he said blushing.

He then looked over at the food.

" did you make this yourself?" he asked seeing sandwiches and soft drinks see there undisturbed.

" No " she said shaking her head " Gems don't need to eat" she said laying down on the sheet.

 _" that explains a lot"_ he thought as he was always confused why only Steven seemed to eat and no one else.

 _" it also explains why i am never hungry"_

" then why is this here" he asked moving it to the side.

" I just thought it would set the mood " she said blushing.

Morion then saw the perfect opportunity.

" do you want to watch the sunset together" he asked

 _" we have been out for this long!"_ he screamed in his head.

Lapis looked at him for a moment then nodded her head, "sure" she muttered moving over for Morion to lay next to her.

The two gems barely inches away from each other looked out to see the sunset turn the clouds and water into a beautiful orange.

Time seems fly's by while having fun it seems as they watched the entire sunset in what felt like a minute.

It was not pitch black, the only lights were from the town but it was at least a mile away.

" I best be going back" he said starting to get up.

He then was stopped in his tracks as water formed a tight grip around his arm forcing him back down.

" Don't leave me" Lapis said quietly.

Morion then felt Emotional pain in his heart.

 _" i cant believe she waited so long to see me again" he thought felling rude for just thinking about going back._

Morion then smiled and inched closer," i will never leave you" he said reassuringly.

The water was then released from his arms as Lapis curled up and pulled Morion's arm around her waist.

Morion then smiled as she leaned close enough for him to hear her light breathing.

Morion now in the moment gripped tighter and layed his head down by her's.

Her breathing relaxed as she pulled his arms tighter in.

Morion blushed as they were now pretty much right on each other.

" Good night" he said quietly to see that she was already asleep.

Morion just sighed and went to sleep.


	7. Old Freinds

Morion woke up still holding Lapis.

Not wanting to wake her he put his head down not moving a muscle.

" are you awake" Lapis asked almost spooking Morion.

" yea, did i wake you?" Morion asked still not moving.

" no i have been up for hours" she said staying still as well.

Morion layed there shocked, " hours" he asked surprised.

Lapis giggled, " Your arms are very clingy" she laughed

" oh im sorry" Morion said trying to loosen his grip.

" No" Lapis exclaimed " i like it" she said quietly, blushing a dark blue.

They both layed there still every once in a while asking the other if they were awake.

Then Morion remembered, _" the gems"_

Morion hurriedly stood up compelling Lapis to turn around and stand up as well.

" what's wrong" she asked brushing herself off.

" It's the gems im afraid they might get mad if i don't hurry back" he said cleaning up the now spoiled food and hot drinks.

" Don't worry" she said spreading out her wings.

" i can fly you there" she said grabbing Morion by the arm again.

Morion shuttered at the thought but he agreed as it was the fastest motive of travel they had.

" Are you ready" She asked getting ready.

Morion gulped then nodded his head closing his eyes.

Then they were off and in a matter of seconds they were at the stairs to the temple.

Morion opened his eyes and turned to Lapis.

" thanks" he said smiling.

Lapis rolled her eyes and jumped at Morion kissing him.

Taking him off guard it took him a second until he wrapped his arms around her tightly and would not let go.

They were kissing for what seemed like ages until they heard footsteps coming from the steps to see Steven looking at the two of them blushing.

In the blink of an eye they stopped and turned to face him.

" It's not what you think" Morion said speaking the first thing that came to mind.

 _" it so definitely is"_

Steven just looked away and sighed.

" the gems wanted me to fetch you" he muttered.

" well i best be off" Lapis said frantically giving Morion a hug goodbye before flying off.

Morion waved good bye for a couple seconds until he turned back to Steven who was now walking up the steps.

Morion followed him until he walked in through the door to see all the gems staring at him.

Morion stood there in the door way mentally panicking.

 _" must have stayed out to long"_

the silence was finally broken when Emerald walked up to him smiling.

 _" it's kinda weird having to look down at my 'mother"_

he looked down at her as she began to speak.

" How was it" she exclaimed.

" yea bro how did it go" Tourmaline pitched in from his seat next to Amethyst on the couch.

Startled by the question he just stood there.

He wanted to say it was amazing but he wasn't sure if that would come out right.

Then as usual Jade began wildly laughing.

All the gems turn to her to see whats going on.

" oh you had to see them" she said regaining her composure.

All the gems leaned in to hear what happened.

" they were so romantic" she said continuing.

Morion then felt his whole face turn a dark black as all the gems began to smile.

" they were cuddling and everything" she said laughing.

Even Steven began laughing with her.

" you mean you watched us!" he asked half annoyed and half shocked.

She just shrugged " i had nothing better to do" she sighed sitting down.

Then Emerald jumped up and hugged him.

" I'm so happy for you" she said smiling.

Even tourmaline came up and gave him a high five, " nice job bro" he then leaned in closer " so did you do it" he asked quietly.

Morion then jumped back looking at Tourmaline horrified who just started laughing.

" that's not funny" Morion said looking away.

Wanting to change the subject he said the first thing that came to mind.

" so what did i miss" he asked sitting down at the counter.

" Nothing much" Tourmaline shrugged " we still have not been able to track down peridot since our last failed attempt" he sighed.

" Not even future vision?" Morion asked turning to Garnet.

Garnet adjusted her shades, " nothing" she sighed, " but i did see something else" she said grinning.

" what is it" Morion asked excited.

She leaned in closer to his ear.

" A new family member" she said before calling Amethyst and tourmaline over for a mission.

Mortified Morion walked up the stairs to see what Steven was doing.

With the conversation over Pearl went to her room while as usual Jade tinkered with gem tech downstairs.

" what are you playing?" Morion asked Steven sitting down.

" A new game Connie got me" Steven said pausing it.

" As a matter of fact we were supposed to hang out today" he said standing up.

" do you wanna come?" He asked looking back.

Having nothing better to do Morion nodded and slowly followed him outside.

" we will be back soon" Steven said waving Jadeite goodbye.

" yea yea just make sure that Morion doesn't get all romantic with Lapis." she said writing something down

Morion hurried out wanting to end the conversation while Steven nodded and closed the door.

" now we have to go get my dad" he said walking down the stairs.

" your dad?" Morion asked him having no idea who he was.

" oh you haven't met him before" he said nodding his head.

" come" he said picking up pace.

They kept jogging until they got to a car wash at the edge of town.

There seemingly was no one there until Steven yelled.

" Dad" he hollered looking around.

Then out of no where Steven was blasted with water followed by laughter as a bulky man emerged from the side of a van.

" Dad your embarrassing me" he muttered as the hose stopped.

" Who is here with yo-" he stopped as he saw Morion not to far away from Steven.

" Another gem!' he asked surprised.

" Don't worry he's a good guy" he said calming his father.

" Hello my name is Morion" he said shyly laughing.

" is he coming with us" he asked as if he didn't trust him.

Steven nodded his head and walked to the passenger seat.

" My name is Greg nice to meet you " he said in a nice calm tone shaking Morion's hand.

Morion smiled as he got into the back of the heavily cluttered seats.

 _" he must have a problem"_ he thought surrounded by filth.

" sorry i haven't got to cleaning it" Greg said rubbing his neck.

He then turned the van on and they were off.

 _" flying would have been much faster"_ Morion thought Amazed he was even thinking about it.

After a couple of minutes they reached a block of small houses lined up like a normal suburban area.

Then they stopped as they saw Connie wave at them from the sidewalk and got in the back seat nest to Morion.

" Hey guys" she said cheerfully moving all the clutter around to find a spot.

All three of them waved at Connie's parent's as they started to drive back.

" So how did you like the game" Connie asked as they pulled out of the block.

" so far it's great i cant wait to play it some more" he said smiling.

Connie adjusted her glasses and looked at Morion.

" So how are you and Lapis" she asked while Steven snickered.

 _" Why does everyone ask me that!''_

" Fine" he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

" So i was thinking we could mess around on the beach" Connie said changing the subject.

* * *

10 minutes later

" hey don't go out too far" Morion yelled from the edge of the beach.

Morion was now tasked from 'Surveying the actions of Connie and Steven', but i like to call it babysitting.

They have been out on the beach for about 5 minutes now, And nothing interesting was really going on.

Steven and Connie was swimming out in the waves splashing each other While Morion was sitting still trying to figure out exactly how everything happened.

" So everything was a false reality created to imprison me because i was a Major rebel against the home world during the war" he muttered out loud.

" You gave them quite some trouble" a voice said behind him.

Before he was able to react blue hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

Knowing who it was he grabbed the gem by the waist and twirled her around.

Lapis yelling in protest could not keep herself from laughing as Morion put her back down.

" what are you doing here" Morion asked

" i always come here the sea is relaxing" Lapis responded

" what are they doing here" Lapis asked pointing at Steven and Connie.

" i was tasked to babysit them" Morion sighed.

" i wanted to show you something i found" Lapis said leaning into his ear.

* * *

" Stop it Stop it" Connie said laughing as Steven splashed her.

" Are you ready to back to shore" Steven asked not wanting to upset her.

Connie nodded and began trudging back.

Steven then sighed as he heard Morion and Lapis laughing talking in hushed voices.

" Jadeite's gonna be mad" Steven muttered walking towards them as he reached the shore.

* * *

" What is it?" Morion asked the smiling gem.

" Lapis kissed him on the cheek and giggled " It's a secret" she whispered.

" Morion you know" Steven then cut off staring into the cliff

Both of the gems turned around to see a teal Body explode from the cliff making it fall down on the three.

Steven was able to run up and used his bubble to cover Lapis but someone was missing

' _Morion'_

" Morion" Lapis screamed hitting on the bubble as Morion turned around to look at her until the rock fall obstructed their view.

"No" Lapis screamed sliding down to the floor.

Then she snapped to Steven " Remove this thing" she said in a shakey voice Tears forming under her eyes.

Steven shocked by her aggressive tone decapitated the bubble as she ran over to where Morion was standing.

While Lapis did that Steven looked around to see the same teal form that came out of the cliff causing it to collapse.

" Who are you" Steven asked forming his shield not knowing who he was.

The teal being looked at Steven then opened his mouth to respond.

" Sam"

* * *

 **Hey loyal readers i am so sorry i forgot to give an update for the other chapters i have a terrible memory, Anyway to clear things up in this story Lapis is not evil in anyway she has not formed to make malachite although she is not a member of the crystal gems they have nothing against her.**

 **ALSO I ALMOST HAVE 1,000 VIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT (AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AND I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS.)**


	8. Zircon

Sam woke up panting in a small green tent.

He then clenched his head as a searing pain lingered.

Slightly dazed he inched himself out.

He was on the top of a tall cliff overlooking the ocean,he was alone except a blue female who called herself 'Lapis' that kept carrying a rock that she kept calling it 'her Morion.'

And every time he tried to explain to the blue girl that it's just a rock she would scowl at him and Nearly make him suffocate forming a bubble of water around him.

 _'' how i don't know''_

She was now laying down looking out into the ocean with the rock right next to her.

It seemed like she could read his mind because what she said almost made him fall down.

" Don't even think about trying to escape" she said turning towards him.

Although her pupils were blue he could fell her burning hot gaze melting him to his spot.

" Look you got this wrong where even am i!" Sam said panicking.

" your the reason Morion isn't with me right now" she yelled tears welling in her eyes.

 _" she must really have something for this rock"_ he thought as she now began to break down crying.

 _" First Derick Vanishes then i wake up falling from 10 feet in the air in this place"_

Feeling horrible inside he walked over to comfort the girl.

 _" at least she's kinda hot"_ he thought _" now's my chance."_

He sat down next to the girl who was now covering he face but even that wasn't hiding the tears streaming down like streams.

He leaned in closer trying to get the scene right.

Shaking from fear he lifted his arm around her shoulder.

This was the worst Decision Sam has ever made.

Realizing his motives Lapis grabbed his arm and twisted it so far until it felt like jelly then pushed him awa _y._

" you could have just said now" he said in between groans of pain as he gripped his left arm.

" Morion is the only one for me" she said clearing up tears, she then stood up and looked down " He broke his promise" she said quietly as one last tear landed on the black gem causing it to light up.

Sam looked up to see the gem glow brightly as it lifted into the air.

Lapis seemingly did not see it as she was looking back out into the ocean once again beginning to sob.

Then the shape of a body formed that Shocked Sam to the core as the white light formed into the dark grey gem who was looking at Looking at himself as if he has just put on a ninja costume on for Halloween for the first time.

But there was a familiarity in the middle of everything.

The person that just came out of the black rock looked just like.

 _"Derick"_ He concluded barely able to suppress the mix of surprise panic and shock in everything was going on.

* * *

Morion opened his eyes excited to be back.

he then turned around to see Lapis staring out into the ocean tears falling from her cheeks.

 _' how long was i gone'_ he wondered being sure not to make a sound as to surprise her.

" hey i still had that promise remember" he said behind her.

Lapis stopped crying instantly as she heard his voice, she then lifted her head up a grin rising on her face.

Morion then hugged her from behind Lapis too shocked to respond then she just giggled turned around went a little further.

Sam just looked on to shocked to close his mouth.

 _" you are dating this random girl!"_ he wanted to scream but sat there not able to conjure a voice.

Both of them turned around to Sam after about a minute.

Morion looked at the gem Amazed he didn't fall off the edge.

 _" i come back and one of the first things i see is a gem that looks almost exactly like my friend"_

He then pictured the past when everything started.

Sam invited him over with Jessie and Von to hang out then 'boom' all this happens.

Lapis stands there confused while Morion and Sam stare at each other awe-struck for a minute straight before saying something.

" YOUR A GEM"

" YOU KNOW HER" they both said at the same time Sam now standing up still clenching his arm.

" Gem?" he asked confused " no im a human being like you" he said laughing nervously.

Morion laughed making Sam feel offended.

" You know him" Lapis asked coming up to Morion's side.

Morion turned to her, "yea we were friends in well.. our fake life" he said trying to explain.

" What do you mean fake life!" Sam asked felling left in the dark.

" It's hard to explain i will tell you later" Morion said then looking at Sam's twisted arm.

" what happen to you" Morion asked wide eyed.

" your girlfriend here broke it" he grimaced fresh pain sticking at him.

Morion looked at Lapis who tried to defend herself.

" what.. he tried to make a move on me" she said scowling at Sam making in back up in fear.

Morion then looked at Sam looking more made than Sam has ever seen Making him wish he could knock himself out.

Sam backed up afraid as to what his Friend or what looked like his Friend was capable of.

Morion then walked straight up to Sam with anger burning in his eyes.

 _" this is not the Derick i remember"_ As Sam had to look up to see his eyes.

" You did what" Morion snapped.

Sam Gulped know knowing this was his last day of existence.

" well i saw her crying and i didn't know that you guys were a thing and" he stopped as Morion backed up and relaxed.

" i will let this slide" he muttered

Sam nodded frantically now sweating.

Then Morion's tone got more serious " But if you ever try to take advantage of her again you will regret it" he said glaring at him.

 _" how did they even become a couple?"_ Sam wondered as he once again nodded his head.

Then his smile reappeared and the same light and quiet tone he was used to came back.

" Well you best get some rest" Morion said Motioning towards the green tent.

" Alright" Sam agreed going back into his tent.

* * *

Sam wanted to stay up so Morion could explain everything to him.

Morion even said he wanted to except Lapis came over and pulled him into there tent.

Afraid to get on there nerves again he rolled up in his sleeping bag and dozed off.

* * *

Sam then woke up the next day with newfound energy.

He woke up in the middle of the night earlier last night to hear hushed voices and shuffling but it was quiet enough for Sam to just lay down and think about the whole situation.

Sam opened the tent to see that he was alone both Morion and Lapis disappeared.

he looked behind his tent even inside there's but the whole place was desolate of any life but him.

He also was able to walk around last night to get used to his new body that still confused him.

Felling ditched and lost he walked down the hill witch seemed to take an hour and walk along the beach.

Looking around at the town his was now at he now saw that the two of them were way out into the water swimming.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he walked by only to see them both right in front of him witch made him back up and fall.

" Calm down" Morion chuckled he then pointed at the wings that were formed from water that were sprouting from the females back.

" Cool right" Morion said knowing his friend to well.

"Come" he muttered " i wanted to show you something" Morion said picking Sam up off the ground.

Lapis followed occasionally talking into Morion's ear in witch he would just laugh in response.

Anticipation itching at him he had to ask a simple question. " where are we going" he asked as the beach expanded out in front of them.

" were here' he said pointing at a huge temple witch in the middle of it held a medium sized house.

 _" this guy has everything set"_ Sam thought as the three of them walked up the steps.

they then reached a screen door that Morion slowly opened up motioning Lapis and Sam to head in.

Sam looked forward in awe as he saw a strange peron staring at him confused.

" who is this" Pearl asked eyeing Sam.

" oh he was a friend of mine that came out of nowhere" Morion said blankly.

" I was hoping yo could help me find out what gem he is" he said Motioning for Sam to step forward.

" hmm it appears he is"

" Zircon" Amethyst yelled as she raced across the hall being chased by Pearl.

" Zircon" he muttered felling a bump on his head.

Zircon then started to freak out.

" It's alright" Morion laughed " it's just your gem" he said pointing to the back of his neck where his light grey gem stood out.

" And check this out" he said forming a scythe from seemingly nothing.

" No fair" Zircon muttered felling envious of his friend.

Then the warp pad lit up as Garnet and Tourmaline walked towards the living room.

" Nice to finally meet you Zircon" Garnet said placing down two gem artifact's on the temple.

" How does she" Zircon asked confused just to hear Morion sigh.

" Future vision" he muttered sitting down with Lapis.

Morion then looked over at the table to see a red and a white and brown pyramid shaped artifact.

Just like the teal one.

Morion rushed over and bubbled them away and sat back down.

" what was that about" Zircon asked leaning forward.

" oh nothing" Morion sighed nervously

 _" if what i think is true we are about to have two new gems on our hands"_


	9. As Expected

I bolted up as i was all of a sudden in the middle of a beach instead of in my house.

I sat shock taking it's toll.

" im supposed to be surfing the internet" i muttered out loud.

" And yet here i am in the middle of a beach" i yelled panic slowly taking over.

he then felt the urge to turn around.

his instinct's never failing him yet, he turned around slowly to see a brown figure sitting down in the fetal position swaying back in forth as expected from a mental patient in movies.

" are you alright" i asked trying not to stutter.

the person was a coated in a light brown like color with long hair that stretched down to it's lower back.

But something off the figure remind him of someone.

Then the figure looked at me with a face of fear crawling back until it reached a rock blocking it.

" hey its alright" i said calmly approaching it.

it sat there shaking seemingly from the freezing temperatures.

 _" i guess it cant handle the wind''_ he thought as it was only wearing a long dark brown dress with fancy flip flops that surprisingly fit very well with the rest.

 _" wait that almost looks like"_ I then backed up now coming up with a conclusion as to what or rather who she was.

At the same time she looked at him with the same expression.

" JESSIE" i yelled half relieved but half shaken from fear.

" so it is you" she said standing up still shivering.

I nodded my head still confused as to where i was.

" why are you brown?" i asked

i have heard of makeup but nothing this crazy.

" why are you red" she asked looking at herself her eyebrows raised as she saw herself.

Scared I looked at my arm to see i was a fire like red.

It took a while but i was able to get my thoughts straight.

" we need to get to shelter" he said looking at Jessie who could not stop shaking.

" " she stuttered following to the closet light's that they could find witch were on top of a hill.

 _" this was gonna be a long walk"_ he thought as he had to slow down so that she could keep up.

* * *

Morion shuffled around in the blanket next to Lapis who was peacefully asleep.

but for Morion sleep was the last thing on his mind.

He was worried about the near future.

 _" what if the others come"_ he kept thinking reciting the coincidence between the appearance of the artifact then Sam ' poofing' into existence.

Then seeing the two other artifacts today that looked almost exactly the same.

Trying to shake the thought's out of his head he tried to get some sleep.

 _" to be honest this relationship got intense pretty fast"_ he realized looking back on how it all started.

Morion then sighed and slowly doze off, only to get wake up 15 minutes later to Lapis poking him in the shoulder.

" what is it" Morion asked even though they don,t need to sleep he still felt tired, it even seemed to have the same effect on her.

" did you blow out the lantern" she whispered

Morion shook his head confused as to where she was going.

" get to the" Morion stopped as Lapis put her finger to his lips then pointed out of then tent and mouthed 'listen'

Morion strained his ears to hear twigs breaking only about 50 feet from their tent.

" I'll go check it out" Morion sighed as he got up and crept out of the tent trying to make the least amount of noise possible.

Morion then walked over out into the woods that ended to a small expanse at the top of the hill where the tent was.

" Hello" Morion asked not trying to be quiet anymore.

at this all the noise stopped and everything was silent.

" must've just been a rodent" he shrugged turning around to go back to the tent.

Except instead of seeing the tent he just saw a red shadow in front of him that lifted something in the air and attempted to strike at him.

Thanks to the gem's training he had a much faster reflexes allowing him to roll out of the way and trip the shadow to the floor.

He then heard a gasp from the left of him to see another figure charge at him with a branch.

Morion just stepped to the side as the figure fell down into a bed of leaves.

Oh man the Football team would be crying as they missed there big opportunity.

* * *

 _" well there goes the plan"_ he thought as he spit dirt out of his mouth.

 _' he would be great for the football team"_ he thought admiring his speed and strength.

" we mean you no harm" he said getting up slowly raising his hands hanging his head down in defeat.

He eyed Jessie until she did the same.

" your names" the person asked looking at the two of them.

" Von"

"Jessie" they both said at once.

* * *

Morion just laughed as his theory was true

His two friends looked at each other then looked at Morion as if he was insane.

" is everything alright?" Von asked his arms still in the air.

Morion stopped laughing to look at the two.

" I have a lot to explain" he chuckled as he motioned for them to follow as they reached the camp site.

When they get about five feet from the tent he motioned for the two to stay quiet as they sat down.

After about 10 minutes of chatter they were finally caught up about the whole situation.

Von was trying to wrap his mind around it while Jessie smiled just like Morion did waving her hands in the air in excitement.

" wait so where is this Lapis you mentioned" Von asked not believing his friend who he has known as the shy kid in the corner.

 _" there is no way he could be saying the truth about her"_ he thought looking at Jessie hoping she was thinking the same thing.

She just flashed him a look of disbelief as Morion smiled.

" i will be right back" he said getting into the tent.

Von and Jessie sat there in pitch black darkness that was midnight for about a minute.

Then they heard shuffling as the same girl that Morion described came out of the tent with Morin close behind.

Both Von and Jessie looked on with disbelief.

 _" if he was telling the truth about this then everything he said was fact" he concluded still amazed._

" are you Morion's friends" she asked quietly

her voice was more adorable then he could even imagine.

Both of them nodded there head to shocked to say anything.

Lapis yawned, " can we go back to bed now" she playfully wined at Morion.

" Alright" Morion sighed smiling.

Morion opened the tent allowing her inside then handed Von and Jessie a duffelbag that inside had two large sleeping bags.

" Sorry" Morion muttered as the two of them looked at him slightly annoyed.

" we weren't expecting visitors" he lightly chuckled.

" Come on already' Lapis whined grabbing Morion by the shoulders puling him in causing both of them to laugh.

Von felt happy for the couple who were the perfect match for each other.

Jessie on the other hand looked at Lapis with disgust.

" she has nothing in common with him" she muttered angrily as she got into her sleeping bag.

" ar are you jealous" Von asked amused.

Jessie looked away her cheeks turning a dark brown.

" n-no" she said " lets just get some sleep" she sighed.

Von could not agree more as he shuffled around until he got comfortable as conciseness slowly ebbed away.

* * *

Waves crashed against the rocks the seem to echo all around him.

" what is it" a voice asked disrupting him from his meditation.

" there free" he muttered in a calm but angry voice.

" well then we will have to beat them back in" the voice said with a sinister tone.

" Not yet" another voice said.

" we will see how things play out"

* * *

 **HEY LOYAL READERS I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR 1,000+VIEWS AND ENDURING THE STRUGGLES WITH ME  
**

 **anyway please review what you think.**

 **Who are these three new people**

 **what do the artifacts have to do with the others**

 **i guess we will have to find out.**


	10. BLUE

The door closed as Morion sighed walking away with a wad of money of in his hands.

" how did it go?" Jessie asked standing up wiping sand off her dress.

" There wasn't enough room so they had to kick us out."

" well what are we gonna do" asked Von " that was the only place there was"

" Don't worry" Morion said calming the gem down

" Emerald already bought us a small apartment and spared us some cash" Morion said showing what seemed to be a grand.

" Lead on" Von sighed as they walked into town.

After an hour of getting turned around the three finally made it to a small apartment complex further into the city.

" You ready" Morion asked smiling reaching for the keys in his pocket.

Von shrugged while Jessie looked around.

Morion sighed as he opened the door to a wide living room decked out with glorious furniture.

They all walked in admiring there new home.

 _" how on earth could they afford this?"_

Morion then shrugged and grabbed out the piece of paper Topaz gave him.

on the front was the address and the cost of rent.

 _" only 320 a week"_ Morion thought amazed.

he then flipped the page over to see internal information.

The place they were staying was a five bedroom,two bathroom apartment about 30 minutes from beach city.

then all three of them rushed over to their rooms.

Before anything Morion dropped down his backpack that didn't hold much just a map and a few other items.

his bedroom was a small 12x12 room with a small dresser in the corner next to a queen sized bed.

On the other side was a closet and a large window that gave a great view of the lake nearby.

Morion was then shook from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door.

" Hey Morion can you get that" Von yelled from across the living room.

Morion sighed then walked through the living room and looked through the peep hole that was just the right height.

Morion then smiled as he saw Lapis waiting outside.

Morion the quietly laughed as he thought of the perfect plan.

He then turned around at Von who was eyeing him as if he was a maniac.

" get behind the kitchen counter" Morion whispered hoping he would catch on.

He then slowly stood up and crouched behind the counter.

Morion then rushed over to Jessie's room who was brushing her hair in front of a 4ft tall mirror.

" Don't make a sound" he whispered closing her door then rushing back to the living room.

He then looked through the door again to see Lapis,annoyed walking over to knock again.

as she walked up he slowly opened up the door then rushed behind the counter with Von.

Confused Lapis walked in closing the door behind him.

" hello?" she asked looking around the living room.

Morion almost had to knock out Von who was holding both of his hands over his mouth his face turning red.

She then walked further into the house allowing Morion to sneak behind her unnoticed.

" Mori-" She cut short as she was lifted into the air.

Von then could not hold it back anymore as he laughed wildly.

Lapis giggled and blushed as Morion twirled her around.

" Stop it" she giggled as Morion set her down smiling.

" your looking as beautiful as always" Morion said quietly.

Lapis blushed getting closer.

Not wanting to ruin the moment he went over to Jessie's room and sat down on her bed.

" What is it" she asked as she got done with her hair.

" Just don't go out there" Von Sighed.

Jessie understanding the situation sat down next to him as they began trying to look for jobs online.

Morion smiled as they both walked out of the house making sure to lock it behind him.

They then slowly walked down the sidewalk Felling dumb for not planning ahead.

Then something in his head sparked.

" Have you ever tried ice cream" he asked as they walked towards beach city.

" no why"

" it is only the best food ever" Morion said picturing 2 scoops of chocolate.

" But gems don't need to eat" she remarked.

" but it's fun" Morion said defending his love for the delicious dessert.

Lapis then sighed, "fine" she muttered as beach city then came into view.

 _" i wonder how the gems are doing"_ he wondered as everything was oddly quiet.

" That's not important right now" Lapis said seemingly reading his mind.

Morion shrugged it off as they reached a small ice cream stand.

" what would you like" a tall teenager asked looking away from his phone.

Morion scanned the choices having no idea what she would like.

 _" let's start simple"_ he thought.

" 2 vanilla please" he asked as they both watched him.

 _" it's been so long"_ Morion realized as his mouth was watering just by the sight.

Morion payed the two bucks and handed Lapis her cone who just looked at it confused.

" What do you do?" Lapis asked

Morion could barely suppress laughter at the question.

" just eat it" he said not able to put it more simple then that.

Lapis then reluctantly licked it.

" So?" Morion asked eager for her reaction.

Lapis then looked at him his eyes wide.

" It's great" she said amazed.

" Whats in this thing"

" Just wait until you have the other flavors" he joked.

" there's more!" she said surprised.

" Some other Time " he said quickly.

Lapis frowned and kept walking.

" that's one disaster adverted" he sighed catching up to her who was now in the entrance to a amusement park.

" You wanna go in there" Morion asked amazed that she was already done with the ice cream with was now all over her face.

Morion smiled and pulled out a napkin.

" you really are a messy eater" He joked as he wiped her face.

Lapis blushed as she admired the rides.

Morion then pulled out his wallet and payed for entry.

For about 5 minutes they walked around trying to avoid the crowds while Lapis looked at every ride.

" see any that Interest you?"

" That one" Lapis responded pointing to the biggest roller coaster in the entire park.

Morion gulped as he looked at how far up it went.

" Are you sure?" Morion asked hoping she would say no.

" yea im sure" she said pulling Morion with her over to the line.

 _" I regret this already"_

After about 10 minutes they finally got into the coaster.

They both strapped in,Lapis was barely able to contain herself while Morion stood completely still.

Then it started lifting all the way to the top as normal ready to plummet down.

At this Moment Lapis was smiling with anticipation.

Morion then looked up in the sky to see something yellow zoom by.

" hey lapis" he stopped as the coaster zoomed down going 60 miles and hour.

Through the whole ride Morion had to close his eyes and think on something else. _  
_

it felt like ages but the coaster was finally over with.

They both got off Lapis smiling with excitement while Morion was sighing with relief.

" We can go now" said Lapis " im sorry you had to come with" she muttered feeling bad, remembering Morion's fear of heights.

Morion shook his head, "Its alright as long as you had fun" he said casting a smile.

Lapis then blushed as they weaved there way through crowds out of the park and back to their apartment.

" Wanna come inside" He asked shuffling around a mix of keys.

" Sure" she muttered wiping the makeup off her face.

" Sorry about that i just didn't want everyone staring at us" he said realizing he would have to do the same.

He then opened the door and heard hushed voices and shuffling behind the kitchen counter.

" hello?" he asked thinking it was the average robber,He motioned for Lapis to stand still.

He Formed his Scythe as he slowly made his way around the corner.

To see Peridot with Von right behind her keeping her mouth shut.

* * *

\- 30 minutes Earlier-

" Why are we out here again?" Jessie asked as they walked around in a canyon not to far away from their new home.

" Well" said Von " i just thought that if we are going to live in weird place we might as well know it" he said looking around.

" But this place is so empty" She said her voice echoing off the walls.

 _now that i think of it something is off._

Von Stopped in his tracks as he heard Foot steps Right behind him.

" Hey you can go ahead i will catch up" Von said not wanting to startle her.

Jessie nodded and walked off.

Von waited until she was out of earshot until he relaxed.

But before he could do anything something wrapped it's arms around his mouth and pulled him into a crevice.

He was to shocked to fight back.

" Who are you" Von asked his voice muffled.

" quiet" The voice snapped tightening it's group.

Reluctantly he did as told and stopped moving and became silent as Voices then became louder.

" GONE WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE" a voice yelled filled with anger and annoyance.

Then through the cracks he saw a body come into view.

It was a Dark blue/green Gem who seemed oddly small but just by his expression you could tell that he could pack a punch.

" I mean they are gone" the gem said with seemingly unending patience showing a screen in front of his face that showed the silhouette of something else.

"THEN FIND THEM" the voice said coming from the screen.

The Blue gem nodded closed his screen and walked off muttering something under his breath.

Once The gem's footsteps became inaudible the armed loosened it's grip that allowed Von to get himself out of the wall to see a tall green gem squeezing itself out.

" What is your name" Von asked dazed at the beauty of the gem as it dusted itself off.

" Peridot" The gem muttered scowling at him.

" You almost got me caught" Peridot muttered starting to walk off.

Von then grabbed her arm causing her to turn around.

" Don't touch me" Peridot said annoyed pulling her arm out of his grasp.

Felling awkward he just went with it.

" Why did you help" Von blurted.

" Because if i didn't i" Peridot stopped as Von looked at her annoyed.

" you could have just left me there" Von said not believing her.

Peridot then looked away.

" No comment" She muttered then starting to walk off again.

" Do you have a place to stay?" Von asked realizing how dirty she was.

She looked at Von for a couple of seconds then sighed and shook her head.

" Come with me" Von said felling bad for her. " I have shelter"

" why should i trust you" She said looking at him warily

" Do you have a reason not to?" Von countered

" Dully noted" The gem muttered Motioning for Von to lead.

As they started to walk off Von texted the situation to Jessie to just end up running into her halfway there.

" State your business" Peridot asked forming a ball of plasma with her fingers.

Von then got in between them.

" Out of the way Magma" Peridot muttered annoyed pushing him to the side.

Von stood there confused.

 _" who is magma?"_

" she is a friend" Von yelled in desperation.

Peridot then looked at him and backed away.

Jessie then opened her eyes mad at Von for scaring her like that.

" who is this" she asked eyeing the green gem.

" Peridot" Von said as they began walking again Peridot slightly veering away from them.

Von then explained the whole situation and fin-shed as soon a they go to the apartment.

Von then sighed.

 _" Morion had the only key"_

" it's alright" Jessie said leading them to the back to show a open window.

" You first" Von said motioning to Peridot.

Peridot then slowly went in looking at everything as if she was dead for 300 years and everything was new to her.

The rest of them got in looking around.

" Why are we here?" Peridot asked looking at everything as if it was deadly.

" This is our apartment " said Von "shelter" Von reworded witch relaxed the confused gem.

" Umm guys i was gonna sleep so" Jessie said sitting on her bed.

" Come with me" Von said Opening the door then walked to the living room Peridot more slowly following him.

" You can sleep on the couch" Von said cleaning it off.

Peridot was about to object when they heard voices outside the front door.

Scared who was there and how they were going to react to the green gem he grabbed Peridot and crouched down behind the kitchen counter.

" I said hands off me" Peridot muttered as Von did the same thing she did at the canyon.

Then the door knob shuffled as it opened.

" Hello?" a voice asked steeping closer to the counter.

 _" It's Morion"_ Von thought recognizing his voice.

They both shrunk back as Morion reeled around the corner Scythe in hand.


	11. Three days

" did he find him" she asked walking through the door to see a Black gem stand up to face her.

" No yellow Diamond" she sighed " not yet" she said closing a large screen on the wall.

Yellow diamond crossed her arms.

" well if anyone is going to stop them its going to be him" Yellow Diamond said as the gem walked past her annoyed.

" why cant i just go myself" she asked as yellow diamond caught up to her.

" Blue Diamond is our best bet right now" Yellow diamond muttered trying to calm the gem down.

" We need a subtle approach to this we do not want another war" Yellow diamond said seemingly enraging the gem.

" i will give him three days" she muttered " or im going down there myself.

* * *

 _"after 6 chapters you finally to add Peridot back into the story"_ ( here we go again XD)

" Peridot?" Morion said confused as to what she was doing.

Then both Von and Peridot stood up looking at Morion awkwardly.

" Well she had nowhere to go so i just thought" Von said trying to defend her.  
"Peridot?" Lapis asked as she walked inside looking at Morion for answers.

" Lapis?" Peridot sat in return.

Both Morion and Von were in the backed up letting them converse.

" What are you doing here?" Lapis asked her tone turning serious.

Peridot looked at Von then back to lapis.

" Yellow diamond has left me here to rot on then rotten planet" Peridot spat " I am in dire need of shelter" she said calming down.

" And so i thought that she could stay here with us for awhile" Von said chipping in.

Morion understanding the situation nodded and pointed towards the couch.

" You can rest there for now" Morion said smiling at the green gem.

Peridot nodded and walked over as Morion and lapis walked by to get to the hall.

" Make sure to tell us next time" Morion said smiling.

" Don't worry she may seem cold but once you get to know her she is quite nice" Lapis said closing the door behind them.

 _" What was that suppose to mean"_ Von wondered as he walked into his room and climbed right into his bed only to sit there for about fifteen minutes not able to sleep.

Von sighed and decided to walk out into the living room to make sure that Peridot didn't destroy the place.

As he walked back into the living room he saw that everything was still in it's rightful place.

 _Everything_

He then looked around the kitchen seeing no sign of peridot.

Bored he just sat down on the couch only to hear a annoyed voice.

" Gah what are you doing" Peridot asked.

Von then looked to his side to see Peridot, Except she was now only about 3 feet tall.

Von almost died at the sight of her.

" Oh my god" Von whispered.

Peridot blushed then looked away.

" Don't you dare tell anyone" she snapped sitting in a fetal position.

" Don't worry you secret is safe with me Von said barely able to stop himself from laughing.

 _" she is so small and cute"_

 _" at least you finally decide to something canon"_ ( Are you kidding me? XD)

" Why are here?" Peridot finally asked as Von could not get over how small she now was.

" i couldn't sleep" Von sighed getting more relaxed.

Peridot then muttered something under her breath.

" What was that" Von asked as Peridot looked up at him.

She then waved her hand, " Irrelevant" she muttered.

" alright then" Von said.

Too lazy to go back to his bed he stayed on the couch.

" Well good night then" he yawned relaxing.

* * *

" psst..hey..Von" Morion whispered lightly shaking Von up.

" what is it" Von asked not moving.

Morion then snickered then pointed up at Von's back.

Von slowly reared his head up to see Peridot laying on his back cradled like a dog fast asleep.

Von wide eyed did not notice that his whole face turned a bright pink.

Peridot then opened her right eye slightly.

She then turned a dark green and in the blink of an eye was off of him and on the other side of the couch.

" What were you doing?" Von asked sitting up motioning for Morion to give them some space.

Morion nodded and went over to the kitchen and started making breakfest.

" well i got i thought that you might get cold so" Peridot blushed and looked away.

There was a moment of silence until Jessie walked into the room yawning.

" I thought gem's didn't to sleep' she asked Morion wiping her eyes.

" they don't" he said in response.

" Then why do i still feel tired" She asked sitting down on the couch making Peridot move closer to Von witch made the situation even more awkward.

Morion just shrugged, "Don't ask me Lapis always keeps me up" he said taking something out of the oven.

Jessie sighed as she looked at Peridot witch could not help but make Jessie almost die of laughter.

Embarrassed Peridot then crawled over until she was behind Von grabbing onto his shirt shaking.

Von tensed not used the contact.

" Can you hand me my limb enhancers" Peridot asked still behind him.

" Sure" Von said reaching over to give her her armor.

She then ran as fast as she could to the bathroom with the enhancers almost falling with every step.

" What" Von asked as Jessie smiled at him.

" So how long has she known you" Morion asked assembling plates on the counter.

" what do you mean?" Von asked standing up.

" Well when we first met Lapis said she waited for me for a thousand years so i just thought that"

Von then realized what he was trying to get to.

" you think were a couple!" he asked shocked at his random assumption.

" Well yea it's kinda obvious" he said with his arms reenacting was happen just a couple minutes ago.

Before Von could respond the bathroom door opened then Peridot rushed out her normal height.

" what is it you two were squandering about" Peridot asked looking from Morion to Von.

" nothing"

" oh they were just talking about how you two should totally hook up" Jessie said then getting flashed from looks of annoyance from Von and Morion.

Then Von turned to Peridot who was now blushing.

" Oh i know" Lapis said seemingly coming out of thin air.

" we could go on a double date"

* * *

 **Hey loyal readers sorry this chapter was so short i just thought this was a great spot to end anyway please review as to who you think makes a better couple Morion and Lapis or Von and Peridot?**


	12. Not a good idea

" No" they all said in unison.

" Alright" Lapis muttered hanging her head down.

" Where did you even get that idea?" Jessie asked eyeing the pancakes and bacon Morion finished.

Lapis shrugged " Magazines" she muttered helping Morion clean up the mess.

" Serve up"

" I'm good" Von declined

Peridot just eyed the food confused.

" what is this stuff?" She asked looking at it from every angle.

" It's food" Jessie said chowing down " You eat it"

" But gems don't need to eat" She said sitting back down on the couch.

" For as long as we know we have had to eat to survive" Morion replied " we have never gotten over the instinct"

Peridot nodded and started writing down on her log.

" What you working on?" Von asked puzzled

" Classified" she muttered turning her shoulder to him.

Von slumped down felling depressed.

 _'' even she doesn't acknowledge me"_

" Remember what i said Von" Lapis recited seemingly reading his mind.

 _" since when was that canon"_ ( ok really im starting to think you have something against me XD)

" Does anyone know why Sam" Jessie coughed " Sorry _Zircon_ is still at the temple with the others?"

" Training" Morion replied washing his plate.

" Your next you know" he said sitting down with Lapis right beside him.

" What me!" she asked shocked.

" Yes every gem has there weapon and soon we will find out yours" Lapis replied.

 _" i wonder what mine is"_ Von wondered spacing off.

It then began raining outside.

Peridot immediately closed her log and grabbed Von.

" Whoa whoa its just rain" He laughed as she hid her face in his shirt.

" No it's Blue diamond" she said her voice shaking with fear

* * *

" I HATE THIS PLANET" Blue yelled in the middle of a canyon.

" Blue you need to stay calm" Yellow diamond said through a large monitor.

" I have had enough of this place" he said losing his patience.

before yellow could try again to calm him Footsteps came pounding in the room she was in.

" You listen to your authorities or i will come down there myself" a voice yelled in fury as a black face covered the screen.

" Black diamond i had this handled" Yellow said in the background.

" quiet and let me deal with this weak runt" she muttered with defiance edging her tone.

Blue was pacing back and forth until he heard a loud slam and crash come from the monitor to see yellow Diamond leaning over Black's unmoving body.

" As you said yourself" said yellow walking back to the screen " Listen to your authorities" she then sat down regaining her composure.

" Now then as i was saying" she muttered looking at blue " Just stick with the experiments and if you see them contact me."

" No wait" Blue Diamond raced towards the screen but it cut out before he was able to stop it.

Blue diamond sighed as the rain Came heavier and heavier.

He then walked to the wall of the canyon and with a click of a few buttons a part of it opened to reveal a large dimly lit room.

The room was empty except the wall in front of him that was layered with bubbled gems.

 _Thousands of them._

Across the entire wall Gems bubbled or shattered sat on a shelf as if some sort of display.

He then walked over to a to a screen swiped to the left then the shelf moved and revealed another filled just like the other one.

The diamond then revealed a teal gem that was in his left hand.

 _Zircon_

A smirk rose on Blue's face as he placed it on the shelf.

" Training is gonna get you nowhere" He sighed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

" For a contractor he truly takes his work seriously" Yellow muttered snaking through hallways cluttered with gems.

It was really easy to get through as every gem that eyed her backed up and away in fear some of them even poofing.

 _" Honestly it's not like im gonna strangle them"_ She thought agitated as she reached a large door at then end of a long hall.

She paced through and took a pink gem by surprise as she reeled around.

" It's just me" Yellow Said calming the gem.

" Contact me next time" the tall gem said eyeing Yellow.

" So what do you got" She asked Warping in a seat for the gem.

" Blue took care of one of them but the others are still missing" she said looking at her notes.

" But don't worry our informant will be there soon" she said finishing her sentence looking up to see a mix of surprise and shock on the shock pink gem.

" i thought Blue was just i high ranking gem in it for personal gain at first" she sighed " but he has always got the job done"

" Black Diamond is on her third suspension" Yellow diamond said holding a screen up to the gem regaining the her focus.

It showed what happened a couple minutes ago, The Pink Gem grabbed the device intrigued with the footage.

Yellow Diamond sat still only able to think about what was going on through the bad audio quality.

After about a minute she closed the device and handed it back to her.

" Why did you do that" the Pink gem asked looking at yellow as if peering into her soul.

Uncomfortable about the intimidating look she answered quickly.

" She was out of place" Yellow diamond sat frantically fear edging her voice.

 _" the myth's were true"_ She thought as she just wanted to hide in her gem as The tall gem stood up and walked closer to her.

The next thing she knew she was flipped in the air and slammed into the wall.

" She was doing her job" The gem said with more anger then Yellow could ever imagine.

Yellow opened her eyes to fall down to the floor struggling to stand.

 _" I'm am second in the diamond authority how could this be"_ She then gulped as she realized the truth.

" Your not just a Gem elite you-your" Yellow paused trying to get her breath back " Pink Diamond" she said her head slamming back down in the the metal floor.

Pink Diamond just laughed at the helpless gem.

" To think you are only one rank under me" she spat " Pitiful"


	13. Thank you

I just wanted to say thank you for following me so far and that i am truly amazed.

MY detail is horrible and at times the story goes flat and just sucks.

You guys rock but i would also like to inform you that this is NOT a self-insert none of the oc's are meant to be anything like me just thought i would clear that up. To be honest i never expected to get a single view and if i did i was going to get a hateful review i write as a hobby and it's something fun to do.

but know i have 2,000+ views and everyone has been really supportive thank you so much.

And please if you have ANY structure criticisms at all please review or message me it would truely help me pump out better content for you guys.

Bye and have a nice day :)


	14. Update

hey loyal readers I'm pretty sure you know by now that I'm taking a small break mainly just trying to think of more character development and stuff like that thank you for being patient as well as not ranting for how BAD the fan fiction is anyway you people are awesome have a great day!


	15. We have a problem

Morion springs up from the ground to only go right back down as he hears talking nearby.

He gaze darts around his surroundings he vision still hazy.

All around him was a hard grey metallic surface except a small slit of light the peeked through the wall.

 _'' this isn't the temple''_ kept repeating in his head as he stalked over to the opening almost on all fours trying to not make a noise.

he extended his arms only for the opening to extend to reveal a twisting hallway.

standing still for a moment trying to fully wake up he walked quietly through the hall way seeing what looked like little jail cells across the walls.

Morion had to hold down the relentless attack of his instincts as he walked on he foot steps echoing throughout the walls.

" Stop right there"

Morion's blood went cold as he saw a large Grey figure at the end of the hall way sprinting towards him in shocking speed.

Immobilized with fear all he could get himself to do his stop himself from shaking.

But then right in front of him the person stops,only to reach his arm.

 _right through him_ Morion stood in shock as he saw what looked Topaz walk right through him and slam the figure to the ground with one swift movement,pinning the person to the ground with a sickle to his neck. with one hand covering the persons mouth he ushered Emerald forward as they both ran off.

* * *

Morion's eyes finally opened to be back in bed.

with a burst of energy and a burning question he sprung up and walked out of the door soon reaching the temple.

He knocked on the door expecting to see Steven but was greeted with an anxious Tourmaline instead.

"What's going" Morion wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was thrown onto the couch greeted by a pacing pearl and a rarely seen freaked out garnet.

" What's going on" Morion was finally able to say.

" Topaz and Emerald are gone" Tourmaline exclaimed.

" well maybe they just went to have fun" Morion said trying to sooth the mood.

This obviously didn't work at they all began staring at him.

" you don't understand" pearl said finally done pacing around the kitchen

"Steven said he saw them being taken by a grey and blue figure"

Morion's face then went from confused to terrified," i think i know where they are" he muttered.

* * *

 **That's all for now i'm sorry anyway i'm back YAY! *insert confetti* noone? im sorry i took SO long i was just caught up with things expect some more soon!**


End file.
